


The Weeks To Come

by Cherri_Phoenix, Ichigi111Kurosaki, Mutant_Thyla, Mutated_Genocide



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Calm Down Erik, Charles Being Concerned, Charles Getting Uncomfortable, Erik has Feelings, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, M/M, Mommy!Charles, Panicking Charles, Poor Charles, Protective Erik, Sleepy Charles, daddy!Erik, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherri_Phoenix/pseuds/Cherri_Phoenix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigi111Kurosaki/pseuds/Ichigi111Kurosaki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutated_Genocide/pseuds/Mutated_Genocide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles didn’t know why, but in the instant those missiles began to fly again his head screamed at him. Charles said the first thing that came to mind.<br/>“Erik!!! I’m Pregnant!!” Charles screamed. Erik froze.<br/>"What?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weeks To Come

~~~~~~Week~~2~~~~~~  
Charles and Erik had been a thing for a while now and both seemed to enjoy the time they spent together. But Charles had no doubt Erik was going to leave. He didn’t know when, or why, but he knew. Erik couldn’t be stopped with his goals. Charles Leaned over the toilet and threw up again. When the night came and everyone went to sleep, they knew the morning would bring change. Whether for good or bad, It would bring change.  
~~~~~~~Week~~3~~~~~~  
The missiles were flying directly at the ships. Charles didn’t know why, but in the instant those missiles began to fly again his head screamed at him. Charles said the first thing that came to mind.  
“Erik!!! I’m Pregnant!!” Charles screamed. Erik froze.  
"What?" He spoke, his voice confused as he turned and gazed at Charles. The missiles stuck in mid-flight. Jaws dropped around them and awkward glances shot at Charles. He heard the missiles distantly explode as they hit the water. Erik was staring at Charles.  
“Makes sense.” Hank spoke from the side. All eyes turned to him.  
“Charles has gained excessive weight the past couple days, he’s been moody-” “I Have NOT!” “He’s been eating more and more, he seems to tire easily, and he gets touchy about his weight.” Hank said with Charles pouting to the side.  
Charles hugged his waist, slowly curling in on himself, slowly trying to shut everyone out. He blinked. When he reopened his eyes he was in Erik’s arms. His brows furrowed.  
“I think I’m going to be sick.” Charles murmured and sat upright before bolting to the tree line and throwing up. Erik was there in an instant, gently rubbing soothing circles into Charles back. Charles let out a soft whimper and gently leaned into the touch.  
~~~~~~~Week~~4~~~~~~~~  
Days passed and Charles only got slightly larger. He stood in front of his mirror and softly kneaded his growing stomach. He looked down at the soft puffy flesh and let out a depressed sigh. When he looked up Erik was behind him, with a soft gaze directed down at the soft flesh of Charles navel.  
“I’m fat.” Charles wept, tears sliding down his cheeks and into his palms that were now pressed against his eyes. He heard Erik’s sharp intake of breath and felt warm arms pull him to a soft calming embrace. Erik began to gently sway the two back and forth in gently and small movements until Charles calmed.  
“You’re not fat, you’re just pregnant, and you’re creating a living being. Something no other man can do.” Erik whispered and pulled back. He gently cupped Charles cheeks and made him look up to face him. Charles stopped crying and looked up into Erik’s eyes.  
The door flew open and raven stood in the doorway, she was smiling and had an armful of clothes.  
“I found baby clothes in the attic!!! I hope it’s a girl!!!” She said and cooed at Charles stomach.  
~~~~~~Week~~9~~~~~~  
Days went by like this, until it came time for Charles first ultrasound. The entire group crowded around Charles as he sat on the table. He was very uncomfortable, ‘Oh god!!! What will it look like?’ Charles thought, and started to panic. ‘What if something goes wrong and he can’t find it, what if it grows wrong, what if its born wrong and dies, what if I can’t be a good parent? OH GOD!!! Will I be a good mother!?’ Charles hadn’t realized he’d gone pale until he felt Erik’s hand on his shoulder.  
“Are you all right?” he asked and Charles just nodded. Hank pulled the machine up along the side of the bed and motioned for Charles to lie down. Charles lay down and pulled his shirt up. Hank squirted a small amount of clear smelly gel and rubbed it about. When the pen was placed onto his stomach Charles let out a startled gasp.  
“Gosh that’s cold.” He chuckled softly. All eyes went to the ultrasound screen. Hanks brows furrowed and he muttered.  
“Uh Oh.” Before he hurried away. Charles sat up.  
“He Said Uh Oh,” And pointed, “go get him!!!” Charles said a small panic coming through his voice. Erik took Charles hand and placed a soft kiss to his temple. Hank rushed back in and shooed everyone but Charles from the room.  
“Charles im going to show you something, now please don’t panic. This may not happen too often but it has happened.” Hank said and Charles tensed. Hank began to move the pen around once more and stopped, pointing to the screen. Hank pointed to three small spots on the screen.  
“Congratulations Professor, You’re the mother of triplets.” Hank said softly, and Charles let out a small shudder.  
“Are they healthy?” Charles asked and Hank smiled.  
“Their very Healthy, they’ll grow to be perfectly fine from the looks of them now.” Hank said and Charles smiled, Never letting his eyes stray from the screen where the first pictures of his children were.

“Ill go fetch Erik.” Hank said freezing the screen of the machine, before hurrying out of the room. The door opened and Erik rushed in, stress etched into his face. Charles smiled.  
“You’re the father of three healthy babies, Erik.” Charles said and let a large smile curl his lips. Erik looked at the screen and froze, tension leaving his body. Charles laid his hand over his gel covered stomach and smiled.  
“What will we name them?” Charles asked.  
“We’ll name them when we know the gender.” Erik said and smiled before he placed a chastise kiss on Charles lips.  
~~~~~Week~~14~~~~~~  
Charles left the lab with a large yellow envelope in hand and a smile on his face. Today he found out the gender of the babies. Two boys, one girl. He practically skipped into the kitchen for breakfast.  
“I take it the ultrasound went well?” Raven said and turned from the stove. Charles smiled and placed his free hand on his now showing baby bump.  
“I found out the genders today.” Charles said and Raven’s eyes widened.  
“Please tell me I have a niece!?” She said and Charles grinned and nodded. Raven squealed and hugged Charles. Charles smiled and turned toward Erik who had just gotten back from his morning jog with a frown. Erik frowned and walked forward at Charles sudden mood change.  
“Charles what’s wrong.” Erik asked and walked up to Charles. He stood in front of Charles gently resting his hands on Charles shoulders. Charles looked to his feet.  
“Um… Erik, about the babies.” Charles began and Erik suddenly started to go pale.  
“Well… WereHavingTwoBoysAndOneBabyGir!!!” Charles said and bounced on his feet. Erik’s face lit up and he swept Charles up into a hug. Pressing quick, chastise kisses on every inch of Charles face he could reach all while Charles laughed. Charles handed Erik the yellow folder and looked up with a smile.  
“They’ve grown so much.” Charles whispered as Erik took out the ultrasound picture.

~~~~~~Week~~24~~~~~  
Charles wasn’t allowed out of bed anymore. His stomach looked like a pumpkin. Erik had become very affectionate lately and always came in and whispered stories to Charles stomach. This made Charles feel lonely, and sad. It occurred to Charles that Erik only stayed for the children, and it was true. Charles knew it. He was just afraid to ask, or to mention it. Charles sat on his bed reading his book when a sharp pain radiated from his side.  
“Sweetie, please, don’t kick mommies appendix.” Charles cooed to his stomach, his right hand coming to rest lightly on the top of his stomach. He felt another sharp pain right where his hand was and groaned. Slowly he slid from bed, and stood. His legs stretching out and loosening the cramps that had come from being unused for several days.  
Slowly he made his way to the door of his room and out into the hall. He braced one hand against the wall and slowly made his way down stairs and into the kitchen. He peeked through the door and slowly hobbled into the room. He placed a full kettle on the stove and got down the tea from the second shelf. As he waited for the water to boil he picked up the newspaper and read the headlines.  
He dropped the cup he was holding and turned the kettle off. Quickly he made his way back up to his room and barricaded the door. He sat on the edge of his bed and sobbed into his hands. He heard the front door open and close and knew. Erik was starting a war. One that Charles feared would end up causing the children more harm than anyone else.  
He heard the kitchen door open and heard a muffled curse as heavy footsteps pounded up the stairs toward Charles room. Charles quickly shuffled to the bathroom and shut the door. His back leaning against the wood as a banging sounded on his bedroom door.  
“Charles!!!”Erik shouted from the other side of the door. Charles curled further into himself and the babies. He looked up into the mirror and saw his reflection. His hair was longer, his skin paler, and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked over and noticed a pair of scissors on the sink counter. Slowly he bumbled to his feet and grabbed the scissors and slowly began to cut his hair to a shorter length.  
The noise outside the room fading into background noise as Erik continued to try and enter the room. Charles turned to his side and ran a hand over his baby bump and smiled sadly.  
‘Hush hush my beautiful baby, mommas here never gunna leave thee. Hush hush daddies gunna leave me when baby my darling is born. When the night come through, the wind blows deep and mommy’s here crying and daddy’s there trying to destroy your home, oh baby, oh baby, hush hush while you still here beside me momma’s gonna find thee a beautiful love. But beware dear baby for daddies gonna hate me, when we fly to our heralded home. La da di di doooo, la ma ma, da di die, oh my wonderful ba------be.’ Charles sang and cooed softly to the unborn children.  
When he fell silent he noticed there wasn’t any banging outside. Slowly he opened the bathroom door. Erik sat outside the door face in his hands, his hands on his knees. He looked up and met Charles eyes and stood. Charles closed his eyes and waited. He peeked open his eye. When he realized Erik wasn’t going to hit him he looked over curiously.  
Erik’s hand was next to his cheek but frozen. Erik looked shocked and startled. Charles looked in his eyes and saw the pain, hurt, and confusion. Charles realized then, Erik would never get violent with Charles. Especially while Charles was pregnant. Charles smiled and closed his eyes as he pressed his cheek into Erik’s hand. This seemed to snap Erik out of his stupor.  
Erik slowly pulled Charles to him. Charles kept his eyes closed as he was pulled into a warm welcomed hug. He let out a grunt of pain as one of the babies kicked his appendix again.  
“Sweetie, please stop using mommies appendix as a boxing bag.” Charles cooed painfully to his stomach and in return received a lighter kick. Charles looked up to Erik with amusement in his eyes. Erik stared back with relief and love.  
“One of them is going to be very strong.” Charles said and grabbed Erik’s hand, gently laying it on his stomach just as one of the triplets kicked. Erik let out a small gasp and smiled. Erik slowly sunk to his knees and lay his ear against Charles bloated navel. Glancing up a look at Charles Erik smiled. Charles looked back with a fond smile and a peaceful expression.  
~~~~~Week~~38~~~~~~  
Charles sat in the study on his favorite couch, waiting for Erik’s return. Lately Erik had been collecting small toys and trinkets for the babies and also had set up the babies room across the hall from Charles own room. Charles had found Erik’s antics somewhat adorable at first, but lately it’s been grating on Charles nerves. Charles had sent Erik out for a box of doughnuts just to keep him busy.  
Suddenly the couch seemed soaked. Charles pulled back the covers and screamed.  
“HANK!!!” Just as a contraction hit. The babies were coming early. Moments later Hank burst into the room followed by Raven.  
“They’re coming!” Charles panted as Raven helped him out of bed. Hank nodded and helped Charles move to his bedroom. Hank lay a large sheet of plastic down on the bed and gently lay Charles down on the plastic. Raven rushed from the room to gather other objects needed for the process. Hank made quick work of changing Charles into a birthing robe just as he began to dilate.  
“Charles, when I tell you to, I’ll need you to push!” Hank said and Charles nodded.  
“Now” Hank said and Charles screamed as he slowly pushed.  
Charles world went hazy as he pushed and pushed. Everything was black, hot, smelly, wet and sticky. He blinked as the third and final baby. Soft cries were all Charles could hear as he slowly came back to the world.  
“C-can I hold them?” Charles asked and felt three small bundles pressed into his chest.  
“I think we’ll name them, David, Wanda, and-”Charles let out a soft wheeze.  
“Petra.” He said with a soft smile. Slowly he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
\------with---Erik------  
Erik got ravens call and Rushed home almost instantly. He heard Charles screams of pain as the group paced about out in the hall.  
“Erik, Hank won’t let anyone in, it would affect the process.” Raven said just as he was about to enter the room. He growled and kicked the bench.  
“I shouldn’t have left.” He grunted and sat on the bench next to Alex. Five minutes later the Screams stopped and soft cries reached the groups ears. They all sighed in relief. Two minutes later the door flew open and hank came out. Erik stood and they all waited.  
“Well, How are they?” Raven finally asked.  
“The babies are all fine, their healthy and strong.” Hank said.  
“What about the Professor?” Sean asked and Hank looked away.  
“The Professor, Charles, He was fine after the birth, and he named them but…” Hank began but stopped as a tear ran down his cheek.  
“He just closed his eyes and stopped breathing.” Hank whimpered and punched the wall behind him. Erik was frozen. Raven was sobbing; Alex was trying to comfort Sean. Erik quickly went into the room and over to the bed. Charles lay there, unmoving and pale. A soft smile gracing his lips giving the impression of sleep. But the unmoving chest gave way to the reality.  
Erik kneeled by the bed, took Charles hand in his and silently cried. Small sounds escaping his lips as tears drenched Charles hand. Erik was too busy crying to notice, the cold motionless fingers in his hands twitch slightly. Erik stood up and leaned over Charles pressing a butterfly kiss to each of Charles eyes.  
“Peace is with you Meine Liebe, schatz, Geliebte, my geliebte. Ich wünschte nur, für die Seele weg mit den Engeln, durchgeführt, um auf Hoch in den Himmel singen werden. Ich werde dich immer lieben. Meine Seelenverwandten.” Erik whispered and kissed Charles lips.  
When Erik pulled away to look at Charles he noticed a faint flutter of breath from Charles. “Oh meine Liebe, HANK!” Erik called out as Charles eyes fluttered slightly.  
“Liebling,” Erik whispered “du schläfst Schönheit, die holde Maid von der Liebe Kuss geweckt.” Erik leaned his forehead against Charles and stayed there even as hank entered and came over. Charles eyes opened slightly.  
“The, children?” Charles asked. Erik nodded to Hank whom brought over the girl.  
“Oh, my dear, beautiful baby girl.” Charles cooed as she stopped her crying and settled next to Charles.  
“I’ve heard you named them?” Erik said softly. Charles eyes met his.  
“Ah, Yes, I remember now, this little girl, I wanted to name Wanda.” Charles said softly and Erik smiled.  
“A lovely name for a lovely little girl.” He cooed. “A lovely name given by the lovely mother.” Erik added and kissed Charles forehead. Erik then got up and brought over the two boys. One fell silent as soon as Erik picked him up, his wide gem green eyes peering up at Erik. Erik lay the gem eyed boy down next to Charles who let out a soft cooe to the new addition.  
“This is Petra.” Charles said as the baby wiggled about. Erik gently set the third into Charles arms and Charles seemed to brighten being surrounded by his family.  
“This, is David.” He added with a yawn. Erik smiled softly and leaned forward, He left soft kisses on each of the babies heads, then one on Charles lips as Hank Helped him put the babies back in their incubators. Erik picked Charles up out of the bloody mess on the plastic cover of the bed and moved him to the bathroom. He ignored Hanks squawks of protest as he set Charles in the tub. Erik wet a towel and began to wash the blood off of Charles. He started with Charles back and shoulders, slowly and gently wiping circles on his back, removing the layer of blood. When he finished with Charles back Erik went instantly to his legs. Wiping the blood away from soft pale flesh and then rinsing the rag.  
When he finally finished with Charles legs, he gently lifted Charles hips and began to wash the soft, freshly torn skin around Charles anus, Charles let out a hiss as Erik dabbed at the puckered raw flesh. When Erik finished he put Charles into a soft cotton cardigan and carried him to the freshly changed bed.  
“Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” Erik asked and Charles gave him a sleepy nod. Erik smiled softly and slid into the warm fluffy blankets behind Charles. Gently Erik pulled Charles back flush against his chest and nuzzled into Charles shoulders.  
“Sleep well Liebling.” Erik purred and closed his eyes. The soft breathing of three new born babes, and his only love lulled Erik into a blissful rest. Charles stayed awake for some time, just listening to the babies breathing and shifting. Today, Charles became the first male to give birth to living infants. He smiled sleepily. He was a mom, and he understood why women were very cranky about child birth. Soon Charles drifted away to a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ichigi111Kurosaki: 'Some Telepaths marry metal benders, Get over it'  
> Mutated_Genocide: 'Erik walks up to charles and says in his ear. "You must be made of metal, because im atracted to you.' *looks around with a smile on her face'  
> Cherri_Pheonix:  
> Erik; Charles, what are you doing?  
> Charles; Erik i'm either sticky or magnetic.  
> Erik: Why?  
> Charles: Because im so atracted to you im stuck.  
> Erik: *Grins*  
> Mutant_Thyla: *FacePalm* My friends are idiots...


End file.
